cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutual Defense Pact web/Data
See Also: Master Treaty List on CN Forums :See user talk:Bob Janova for more information regarding the 3D MDP Web and for the top 80 treaty web Master list web data treatytypes.txt contents # Treaty types # Name Length Strength Colour MADP 80 12 White MDoAP 140 11 Yellow MDP 260 10 Orange MnDoAP 200 9 Red MnDP 320 8 Maroon Protectorate 130 7 LightGreen ODAP 380 4 Purple ODP 440 3 Cyan PIAT 500 2 DarkCyan ToA 600 1 DarkBlue NAP 1000 1 DarkBlue ColorUnity 2000 1 DarkBlue Other 2000 1 DarkBlue War 2000 -5 Magenta nslist.txt contents 1) Green Protection Agency 195 161 15,862,973 81,349 58.93 1 2,324,588 1,126,885 2,677 2) World Task Force 151 115 14,518,375 96,148 53.09 0 1,931,661 1,177,937 2,101 3) Independent Republic of Orange Nations 305 256 12,611,685 41,350 51.51 2 1,851,575 906,282 3,598 4) New Pacific Order 308 266 11,701,407 37,992 48.57 4 1,639,838 914,177 3,777 5) New Polar Order 253 194 8,379,008 33,119 35.78 11 1,368,750 535,358 2,967 6) RnR 229 186 8,112,576 35,426 34.15 2 1,243,526 594,984 2,377 7) Orange Defense Network 190 148 8,043,609 42,335 32.71 1 1,283,293 594,574 1,839 8) Mostly Harmless Alliance 157 124 7,376,248 46,982 29.46 3 1,210,673 480,158 1,865 9) The Imperial Order 169 135 7,176,045 42,462 29.17 3 1,061,445 525,006 1,989 10) Non Grata 141 112 7,357,081 52,178 28.9 0 986,267 579,660 2,509 11) Fark 146 118 7,005,205 47,981 27.88 1 1,059,225 474,222 2,570 12) Global Alliance and Treaty Organization 131 103 6,915,906 52,793 27.12 4 942,248 578,134 2,021 13) Umbrella 77 64 7,122,745 92,503 26.13 0 792,697 688,063 1,698 14) NATO 151 129 6,368,709 42,177 25.92 1 946,158 464,911 1,641 15) Sparta 142 117 6,412,829 45,161 25.79 1 941,610 474,823 2,306 16) The Order of the Paradox 95 71 6,562,504 69,079 24.83 0 971,199 503,305 1,800 17) The Phoenix Federation 98 84 6,056,913 61,805 23.23 8 832,865 440,492 1,867 18) The Legion 133 100 5,614,830 42,217 22.85 1 939,762 368,411 1,732 19) Valhalla 103 88 5,145,043 49,952 20.35 2 806,273 333,091 1,613 20) LoSS 215 156 3,994,978 18,581 19.99 0 740,818 217,236 1,023 21) Viridian Entente 125 108 4,693,685 37,549 19.53 1 719,583 316,144 1,793 22) Pax Corvus 80 70 5,067,678 63,346 19.38 2 785,530 365,699 832 23) Nordreich 96 73 4,715,597 49,121 18.7 0 686,626 294,866 1,720 24) The Grand Lodge of Freemasons 89 76 4,700,015 52,809 18.43 0 722,780 341,112 1,460 25) The Dark Templar 68 42 4,830,061 71,030 18.21 0 637,084 415,441 1,214 26) Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism 140 119 4,149,018 29,636 18.18 1 656,107 248,728 1,374 27) New Sith Order 119 100 4,342,025 36,488 18.17 1 662,651 306,452 1,556 28) Federation of Armed Nations 95 68 4,419,143 46,517 17.68 0 691,293 268,099 1,817 29) The Last Remnants 94 62 4,405,989 46,872 17.6 1 712,988 293,183 1,316 30) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 118 92 4,088,318 34,647 17.29 0 672,485 274,156 1,315 31) United Purple Nations 111 85 3,605,621 32,483 15.47 2 614,884 209,963 997 32) House Baratheon 99 79 3,624,884 36,615 15.16 0 557,300 253,375 926 33) Nusantara Elite Warriors 80 39 3,779,216 47,240 15.08 0 592,796 282,686 786 34) North Atlantic Defense Coalition 100 79 3,567,201 35,672 15 0 630,893 211,916 808 35) Siberian Tiger Alliance 62 55 3,791,645 61,156 14.56 0 548,339 299,799 1,068 36) Anarchy Inc 75 54 3,644,033 48,587 14.48 2 586,216 237,626 1,145 37) Terran Empire 103 85 3,357,751 32,600 14.39 26 550,081 212,701 658 38) Knights of Ni 66 37 3,649,436 55,294 14.21 0 730,202 178,951 529 39) Christian Coalition of Countries 85 67 3,443,943 40,517 14.12 17 572,447 207,722 806 40) Random Insanity Alliance 80 66 3,248,540 40,607 13.31 1 476,408 241,395 1,110 41) Invicta 78 65 3,208,385 41,133 13.12 1 476,941 234,268 971 42) The International 82 66 2,913,985 35,536 12.26 0 456,343 217,083 683 43) MI6 64 54 2,970,067 46,407 11.89 1 394,945 255,870 836 44) Mushroom Kingdom 64 31 2,963,614 46,306 11.87 1 442,044 223,547 896 45) The Templar Knights 77 60 2,634,850 34,219 11.17 1 427,198 180,045 655 46) Global Democratic Alliance 53 42 2,805,818 52,940 11 0 463,722 188,127 647 47) Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics 41 31 2,887,203 70,420 10.9 4 409,113 207,709 693 48) Guru Order 59 47 2,675,206 45,342 10.75 2 398,762 207,809 767 49) Mushqaeda 53 49 2,656,900 50,130 10.5 49 249,398 296,093 401 50) Coalition of Royal Allied Powers 67 52 2,518,469 37,589 10.48 7 410,393 158,686 604 51) The Democratic Order 64 57 2,512,377 39,256 10.36 45 353,581 219,133 385 52) Mortal Wombat 58 50 2,538,881 43,774 10.26 0 360,140 179,212 784 53) State of Unified Nations 73 54 2,386,428 32,691 10.22 1 418,980 126,815 465 54) Disciples of Destruction 36 33 2,375,108 65,975 9.03 0 328,772 182,736 638 55) Nuclear Proliferation League 91 76 1,858,801 20,426 9.02 0 349,886 84,719 655 56) Death Before Dishonor 58 42 2,162,708 37,288 9.01 1 364,014 127,413 599 57) Green Old Party 26 22 2,419,453 93,056 8.87 17 298,177 204,738 360 58) We Are Perth Army 32 26 2,343,131 73,223 8.8 0 355,426 160,406 549 59) Aurora Borealis 40 31 2,197,141 54,929 8.57 0 329,214 179,739 463 60) The Order of the Black Rose 13 5 2,438,265 187,559 8.53 0 232,405 260,563 310 61) Alpha Omega 27 22 2,298,361 85,124 8.5 0 311,110 186,711 430 62) The Realm of The Rose 25 20 2,308,231 92,329 8.47 0 314,683 198,976 354 63) Wolfpack 28 24 2,090,275 74,653 7.84 0 291,940 164,925 403 64) DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE 9 9 2,190,801 243,422 7.58 8 120,410 249,630 204 65) Global Order of Darkness 41 24 1,781,574 43,453 7.21 0 262,091 116,788 785 66) Old Guard 18 16 1,961,941 108,997 7.1 1 253,991 167,781 285 67) Argent 32 23 1,774,543 55,454 6.91 0 273,964 125,007 429 68) Federation of Buccaneers 28 21 1,574,822 56,244 6.12 0 256,649 89,025 541 69) Kaskus 44 34 1,366,029 31,046 5.92 1 269,194 54,084 532 70) SNAFU 30 19 1,489,603 49,653 5.9 0 223,847 101,129 475 71) Knights of the Round table 57 43 1,185,946 20,806 5.72 1 199,835 71,264 207 72) The Javahouse League 29 27 1,398,706 48,231 5.56 0 206,060 104,973 279 73) Sengoku 23 19 1,412,209 61,400 5.42 0 182,768 113,849 388 74) The Last Republic 37 29 1,241,339 33,550 5.29 0 193,256 80,288 373 75) Avalanche 24 18 1,357,740 56,573 5.27 0 205,964 89,178 352 76) Union of Communist Republics 50 41 1,057,793 21,156 5.08 0 195,599 51,399 215 77) Molon Labe 21 18 1,246,613 59,363 4.81 0 163,091 111,560 341 78) Solis 44 39 1,019,918 23,180 4.77 0 180,121 60,039 225 79) Ragnarok 25 17 1,189,844 47,594 4.74 0 183,233 78,770 318 80) North Star Federation 52 41 900,032 17,308 4.61 0 176,706 40,642 170 81) Shangri-La 28 23 1,119,724 39,990 4.6 0 186,838 71,251 286 82) Los Pollos Hermanos 25 20 1,117,293 44,692 4.5 0 173,028 72,328 232 83) Menotah 21 15 1,127,996 53,714 4.41 0 192,598 68,776 241 84) Global Protection Force 38 32 945,504 24,882 4.33 0 185,333 41,019 157 85) III Percent 18 14 1,074,795 59,711 4.14 0 165,605 63,612 232 86) Kashmir 39 30 872,994 22,384 4.12 3 147,161 48,606 232 87) The Stoic Movement 24 3 969,880 40,412 3.98 0 179,007 45,004 270 88) United Sovereign Nations 38 24 836,017 22,000 3.97 0 157,922 45,176 197 89) Pirates of the Parrot Order 23 21 952,812 41,427 3.89 0 152,020 58,394 276 90) TENE 30 25 812,208 27,074 3.64 0 159,030 41,125 179 91) Kaiju Alliance 1 1 556 556 3.28818 0 135 11 0 92) Atlas 31 28 675,621 21,794 3.21 2 128,824 32,024 137 93) AGW Overlords 13 11 835,829 64,295 3.19 0 146,107 47,431 167 94) Swash Plates and Tail Rotors 20 20 721,347 36,067 3.02 0 140,452 19,492 253 95) Echelon 12 6 740,220 61,685 2.84 0 117,262 46,362 203 96) Blackwater 11 5 721,771 65,616 2.75 0 118,423 42,760 149 97) Radix Omnium Malorum Avaritia 19 16 649,187 34,168 2.75 0 108,237 38,660 120 98) United Equestria 16 11 600,244 37,515 2.5 0 113,468 25,078 148 99) Libertarian Socialist Federation 23 21 520,587 22,634 2.45 1 103,646 23,918 160 100) Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations 12 6 550,827 45,902 2.21 0 73,789 40,181 211 101) Alternian Empire 33 27 341,145 10,338 2.16 0 81,545 9,781 22 102) Sovereign League of Armed Powers 24 20 412,130 17,172 2.12 0 85,880 18,761 95 103) Monarch Order 17 15 434,317 25,548 1.98 1 81,130 17,901 129 104) Pan National Union 28 18 309,494 11,053 1.9 3 68,716 10,968 1 105) Cult of Justitia 10 6 474,428 47,443 1.89 0 67,727 31,424 156 106) The Sandwich Confederation 6 5 510,013 85,002 1.89 0 65,700 40,206 125 107) OcUK 8 5 490,138 61,267 1.88 0 85,090 23,098 140 108) Unified Confederation of Nations 11 8 428,828 38,984 1.77 0 65,897 30,065 143 109) The Outlaws Republic 13 13 358,490 27,576 1.6 0 73,845 15,684 91 110) Screaming Red Asses 10 8 374,118 37,412 1.56 0 58,273 26,936 100 111) Everfree Union 12 12 332,279 27,690 1.48 0 69,204 12,713 123 112) The Austrian Empire 9 5 351,544 39,060 1.45 0 63,832 24,531 65 113) Sandstorm 10 7 333,722 33,372 1.42 0 64,329 15,955 92 114) Rebels of the North 10 8 302,890 30,289 1.32 0 64,855 12,424 26 115) The Prussian Confederation 11 9 287,799 26,164 1.3 0 48,181 18,455 76 116) Conservative Politically Allied Countries 5 5 336,733 67,347 1.28 1 53,320 20,573 70 117) Dailee3 35 31 13,306 380 1.13 3 2,702 317 0 118) FOK 3 1 279,617 93,206 1.03 0 34,988 23,807 46 119) Alchemy 7 2 223,792 31,970 0.96 0 32,606 18,025 70 120) Nightmare Movement 19 13 77,940 4,102 0.85 0 16,692 1,716 0 121) The Shadow Legacy 5 4 191,372 38,274 0.79 0 29,495 12,601 54 122) Omega 6 6 170,262 28,377 0.75 0 26,881 8,902 80 123) Bear Force One 10 7 126,392 12,639 0.73 7 15,570 9,160 79 124) Doom Squad 8 8 130,309 16,289 0.68 1 30,714 1,669 20 125) Confederatio Aesir 3 2 176,602 58,867 0.68 0 32,136 8,058 73 126) Ultra Alliance 13 8 73,152 5,627 0.65 0 14,805 2,127 20 127) orange protection alliance 2 2 152,328 76,164 0.57 0 26,328 9,637 0 128) Federation of Celtic Nations 9 7 86,236 9,582 0.57 0 20,315 2,966 20 129) Zulu 6 5 98,267 16,378 0.51 2 15,959 5,023 21 130) CN Staff 5 3 95,581 19,116 0.47 0 16,579 6,450 0 131) Inglourious Brotherhood 13 10 7,047 542 0.43 1 1,200 160 0 132) Obsidian Entente 1 1 112,576 112,576 0.406276 1 9,273 13,714 24 133) Delusions Of Grandeur 2 2 101,150 50,575 0.4 0 15,535 6,775 44 134) Boards Alliance of Protectorate States 2 2 95,553 47,777 0.38 0 18,000 5,758 36 135) The Future 9 7 31,190 3,466 0.38 1 7,584 676 0 136) Commonwealth of Independent Nations 10 6 17,169 1,717 0.37 0 3,741 724 0 137) Ainur 9 5 14,038 1,560 0.33 0 3,111 538 0 138) FCC 4 4 33,875 8,469 0.24 0 9,400 375 0 139) Confederations Council 4 2 28,229 7,057 0.22 0 7,425 329 0 140) COMECON 6 6 6,890 1,148 0.21 0 1,114 328 0 141) The Tribals 5 4 9,875 1,975 0.19 0 1,963 234 0 142) Covert Hitman 5 4 5,548 1,110 0.17 2 1,075 121 0 143) 809 5 5 2,000 400 0.16 0 440 17 0 144) Alabama AntiTerror and AntiCommunist Forces 1 1 21,480 21,480 0.1 1 2,455 2,218 0 145) Edinburgh Union 3 3 1,147 382 0.1 0 294 15 0 146) RF Federation Council 3 3 2,624 875 0.1 0 593 88 0 147) United Assualt Front 2 2 5,752 2,876 0.08 1 903 211 0 148) Asylum 2 2 2,833 1,417 0.07 0 622 150 0 149) Saint Malo 2 2 1,210 605 0.07 0 287 39 0 150) Scared Hitless IsoTopes 2 2 520 260 0.06 0 110 25 0 151) Anglo germscot treaty 2 2 412 206 0.06 0 77 10 0 152) PoopSkaters 1 1 2,894 2,894 0.04 0 693 26 0 153) The LAW 1 0 1,473 1,473 0.04 1 429 12 0 154) PMCs United 1 0 262 262 0.03 1 66 5 0 155) Jongs Legion 1 1 176 176 0.03 0 59 0 0 156) Quasar 1 1 204 204 0.03 0 60 0 0 157) brumbrum 1 1 214 214 0.03 0 67 0 0 158) The Daggerfall Covenant 1 0 1,092 1,092 0.03 1 0 198 0 159) The Nuclear Order 1 1 318 318 0.03 1 0 5 0 160) SPAIN 1 1 229 229 0.03 0 33 2 0 alliances.txt Green Protection Agency GPA Green White World Task Force WTF Blue White Independent Republic of Orange Nations IRON Orange Black New Pacific Order NPO Red White New Polar Order NpO Blue White RnR RnR Orange White Orange Defense Network ODN Orange White Mostly Harmless Alliance MHA Aqua White The Imperial Order TIO Blue White Non Grata NG Maroon White Fark Fark Aqua White Global Alliance and Treaty Organization GATO Brown White Umbrella Umb Black White NATO NATO Blue White Sparta Sparta Black White The Order of the Paradox TOP Orange Black The Phoenix Federation TPF White Black The Legion Legion Purple White Valhalla Val Purple White LoSS LoSS Black White Viridian Entente VE Green White Pax Corvus PAX Black White Nordreich NoR Black White The Grand Lodge of Freemasons GLoF Orange Blue The Dark Templar DT Black White Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism GOONS Black White New Sith Order NSO White Black Federation of Armed Nations FAN Yellow Black The Last Remnants TLRem Maroon Black Multicolored Cross-X Alliance MCXA Blue White United Purple Nations UPN Purple White House Baratheon HB Black Yellow Nusantara Elite Warriors NEW White Black North Atlantic Defense Coalition NADC Blue White Siberian Tiger Alliance STA White Black Anarchy Inc Ai Purple Yellow Terran Empire TTE Green Black Knights of Ni KoN Gray White Christian Coalition of Countries CCC Blue White Random Insanity Alliance RIA Maroon Green Invicta Invicta Red White The International Int Orange Red MI6 MI6 White Blue Mushroom Kingdom MK Maroon White The Templar Knights TTK Maroon White Global Democratic Alliance GDA Blue White Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics FEAR White Red Guru Order GO Aqua White Mushqaeda Mushqaeda Gray White Coalition of Royal Allied Powers CRAP Maroon Yellow The Democratic Order TDO Aqua White Mortal Wombat MW Green Black State of Unified Nations SUN Yellow Orange Disciples of Destruction DoD Gray Black Nuclear Proliferation League NPL Aqua White Death Before Dishonor DB4D Yellow Black Green Old Party GOP Green White We Are Perth Army WAPA White Black Aurora Borealis AB Blue White The Order of the Black Rose OBR Black White Alpha Omega AO Black White The Realm of The Rose RotR Gray White Wolfpack WP Pink White DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE DBDC Black White Global Order of Darkness GOD Maroon Black Old Guard OG Black White Argent Argent Aqua White Federation of Buccaneers FoB Black White Kaskus Kaskus White Blue SNAFU SNAFU Purple White Knights of the Round table KoRT Green White The Javahouse League TJL Gray White Sengoku Sengoku Purple White The Last Republic TLRep Purple Yellow Avalanche Avalanche Blue White Union of Communist Republics UCR Red Yellow Molon Labe ML Black Green Solis Solis Yellow Black Ragnarok RoK Aqua Black North Star Federation NSF Brown White Shangri-La SL White Blue Los Pollos Hermanos LPH Gray White Menotah Menotah Black White Global Protection Force GPF Yellow Black III Percent III% Black Aqua Kashmir Kashmir Gray White The Stoic Movement TSM Gray White United Sovereign Nations USN Maroon White Pirates of the Parrot Order PPO Aqua Brown TENE TENE Yellow Aqua Kaiju Alliance KA Gray White Atlas Atlas Maroon White AGW Overlords AGWO Black Aqua Swash Plates and Tail Rotors SPaTR Pink Black Echelon Echelon Blue White Blackwater Blackwater Black White Radix Omnium Malorum Avaritia ROMA Gray White United Equestria UE White Black Libertarian Socialist Federation LSF Pink White Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations CSN Maroon Orange Alternian Empire AE Blue Yellow Sovereign League of Armed Powers SLAP Orange White Monarch Order MO Gray White Pan National Union PAN Blue White Cult of Justitia CoJ Red Yellow The Sandwich Confederation TSC Blue White OcUK OcUK Gray White Unified Confederation of Nations UCoN Green Black The Outlaws Republic Outlaws White Brown Screaming Red Asses SRA Red White Everfree Union EU Gray White The Austrian Empire TAE Blue Yellow Sandstorm Sandstorm Gray White Rebels of the North RotN Green White The Prussian Confederation TPC Gray White Conservative Politically Allied Countries CPAC White Black Dailee3 Dailee3 Gray White FOK FOK Orange White Alchemy Alchemy Maroon White Nightmare Movement NM Gray White The Shadow Legacy TSL Gray White Omega Omega Gray White Bear Force One BFO Gray White Doom Squad Doom Squad Gray White Confederatio Aesir CA Gray Green Ultra Alliance UA Gray White orange protection alliance OPA Orange White Federation of Celtic Nations FoCN Gray White Zulu Zulu Gray White CN Staff CN Staff Gray White Inglourious Brotherhood IB Gray White Obsidian Entente OE Gray White Delusions Of Grandeur DoG Aqua White Boards Alliance of Protectorate States BAPS Purple Black The Future The Future Gray White Commonwealth of Independent Nations CoIN Gray White Ainur Ainur Gray White FCC FCC Black White Confederations Council CC Gray White COMECON COMECON Gray White The Tribals TT Gray White Covert Hitman CH Gray White 809 809 Gray White Alabama AntiTerror and AntiCommunist Forces AAaAF Gray White Edinburgh Union EU Gray White RF Federation Council RFC Gray White United Assualt Front UAF Gray White Asylum Asylum Gray White Saint Malo Saint Malo Gray White Scared Hitless IsoTopes SHI Gray White Anglo germscot treaty Agt Gray White PoopSkaters P Gray White The LAW The LAW Gray White PMCs United PU Gray White Jongs Legion JL Gray White Quasar Quasar Gray White brumbrum brumbrum Gray White The Daggerfall Covenant TDC Gray White The Nuclear Order TNO Gray White SPAIN SPAIN Gray White treaties.txt # Name Type Strength Members Index of announcement thread # Use 'Strength' to represent a subjectively stronger or weaker bond than the treaty type would indicate # # Section 0: Wars # Jihad on Neutrality War 1 Mushqaeda,TDO 118500 Jihad on Neutrality War 1 Mushqaeda,CCC Jihad on Neutrality War 1 Mushqaeda,GOP 118567 Jihad on Neutrality War 1 DBDC,TDO Jihad on Neutrality War 1 DBDC,GOP Jihad on Neutrality War 1 Mushqaeda,Zulu 118560 Jihad on Neutrality War 1 Mushqaeda,TPF Jihad on Neutrality War 1 Mushqaeda,NATO Jihad on Neutrality War 1 Mushqaeda,Fark BFO-NpO War War 1 BFO,NpO 117771 # # Section I: Blocs (>2 members, or clear bloc intent to treaty) # # MADP blocs The Usual Suspects (Plan B) MADP 1 RnR,TIO,NATO 118293 Complaints and Grievances Union MADP 2 ODN,TLRem,GATO 26878 Assistance, Zeal, Technology, Economics, and Combat Treaty (AZTEC) MADP 2 GLoF,AB,DT 15942 # MDoAP blocs Dos Equis (XX) MnDoAP 2 NpO,Sparta,MHA,Fark 101590 Aftermath MDoAP 2 MCXA,UPN,CRAP,CCC,TTK,NADC 113286 Sentinel MDoAP 2 UPN,Menotah,USN,GDA 102361 # MDP blocs Chestnut Accords MnDP 2 RIA,GOD,TTK,CRAP 43558 # ODAP blocs Duckroll Project ODAP 3 IRON,ML,Ai,Argent 45658 Solidarity Pact for an Allied Maroon ODAP 1 RIA,GOD,TTK,USN,CRAP 20949 # ODP blocs Maroon Economic Pact ODP 1 RIA,GOD,USN,TTK,CRAP 43558 # PIAT blocs # NAP blocs # Other blocs Blunity Accords ColorUnity 1 NpO,GDA,NATO,Avalanche 61912 Optional Aggression, Defense, Neutrality and Friendship Pact (OAODONF) Other 1 RnR,TTK,GOD 28836 ZI Peace Pact Other 1 VE,STA,MCXA,CCC,FAN 30459 # # Section II: Bilateral Treaties # # Green Protection Agency Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (RIA) NAP 1 GPA,RIA Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (TDO) NAP 1 GPA,TDO Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (NATO) NAP 1 GPA,NATO Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (USN) NAP 1 GPA,USN Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (LSF) NAP 1 GPA,LSF Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (NADC) NAP 1 GPA,NADC Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (VE) NAP 1 GPA,VE Recognition of The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (GPA) NAP 1 GPA,TDO Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (Fark) NAP 1 GPA,Fark Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (MHA) NAP 1 GPA,MHA Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (TPF) NAP 1 GPA,TPF Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (GATO) NAP 1 GPA,GATO Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (OBR) NAP 1 GPA,OBR Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (SUN) Other 1 GPA,SUN Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (TTK) NAP 1 GPA,TTK Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (GOP) NAP 1 GPA,GOP Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (CCC) NAP 1 GPA,CCC Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (Legion) NAP 1 GPA,Legion Recognition of the Declaration of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency (MCXA) NAP 1 GPA,MCXA # World Task Force The World Task Force, Farkistan Beer Sharing agreement PIAT 1 WTF,Fark 66730 # Independent Republic of Orange Nations Cactuars Love Electric Mangos Accords PIAT 1 IRON,RIA 100228 A Friendship Wrought of IRON and FEAR ODAP 1 IRON,FEAR 117751 Vikings enter the IRON AGE MnDoAP 1 IRON,Val 116645 EctoCooler Accords MnDoAP 1 IRON,VE 118088 The Forge Accords MnDoAP 1 IRON,NG 104086 Orange Unity Treaty ODP 1 IRON,GLoF IRON Bears MnDoAP 1 IRON,TIO 118159 Cordiality Accords NAP 1 IRON,NPO IRON-OPA Protectorate Protectorate 1 IRON,OPA Temple of IRON MnDoAP 1 IRON,GLoF 101296 Orange Hot Ferrous Love pact ODAP 1 IRON,Int 114256 26 and 47 Accords 2 - Electric Boogaloo MnDoAP 1 IRON,Argent 103167 # New Pacific Order "I'm a Real Treaty!" Accords MDoAP 1 NPO,Ai 112343 Red-Fire Pact MnDoAP 1 NPO,TPF 86174 Northwest Passage MnDoAP 1 NPO,NATO 86175 The New Unity Covenant MnDoAP 1 NPO,GATO 112691 Order 66 MnDoAP 1 NPO,NSO 116263 A Treaty You Still Can't Refuse MnDoAP 1 NPO,NG 113946 Big Trouble In Little China Accords MnDoAP 1 NPO,TLRem 109502 Rise of the New Imperial Order Accords MnDoAP 1 NPO,TIO 102987 Ordinance of Rebirth ODAP 1 NPO,NSO 114337 Orange-Flavored Baby Pact MnDoAP 1 NPO,ODN 116306 # New Polar Order Recognition of The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (NpO) NAP 1 NpO,TDO Sub-Zero Accords MnDoAP 1 NpO,RIA 113273 Protection of Cult of Justitia Protectorate 1 NpO,CoJ 118616 The Treaty of Blaugrana MnDoAP 1 NpO,USN 51342 Treaty of Chambourcin MnDoAP 1 NpO,UPN 65863 Frozen Holy Water Pact MnDoAP 1 NpO,CCC 117763 The Blizzard Pact MnDoAP 1 NpO,Avalanche 89448 Tonight We Ski In Hell! MnDoAP 1 NpO,Sparta 113218 Victory at the Winter Games Accords MnDoAP 1 NpO,Invicta 118190 Ice Chest Accords MDoAP 1 NpO,Fark 112638 Legio Frigidum MnDoAP 1 NpO,Legion 95670 The A-Bombs and Icicles Pact MnDoAP 1 NpO,NPL 113688 Frozen Hell Accords MnDoAP 1 NpO,TOP 118087 Rise of the Alpha Penguin MDoAP 1 NpO,AO 117714 # RnR We're not so different, you and I... MnDoAP 1 RnR,NATO 110912 We can rest when we're dead ODAP 1 RnR,Val 118109 RnR/Fark Nutritional Information MnDoAP 1 RnR,Fark Maroon and Orange look ugly together.. accords MnDP 1 RnR,GOD 26415 RnR CRAP ODP ODP 1 RnR,CRAP The Astley Accords MnDoAP 1 RnR,Echelon 114518 Mating Habits Of An Alliance ODAP 1 RnR,TIO 114336 RnR Still Loves to FOK MnDoAP 1 RnR,FOK The Green Lantern / Wonder Twins Adventures MnDoAP 1 RnR,RIA 117641 The Atomic Ampersand Accords MnDoAP 1 RnR,NPL 117640 # Orange Defense Network Los Accuerdos de Gatos de Naranja MnDoAP 1 ODN,GATO 84171 The Orange Army Pact MDoAP 1 ODN,Int 67202 Protection of Sovereign League of Armed Powers Protectorate 1 ODN,SLAP ODN-Atlas Protectorate Protectorate 1 ODN,Atlas 118652 # Mostly Harmless Alliance MHA, Fark Grab Hands, Go Out Picking Daisies MDoAP 1 MHA,Fark 56505 Pan Galactic Souvlaki Accords MDoAP 1 MHA,Sparta 45614 Recognition of The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (MHA) NAP 1 MHA,TDO Space Pirates treaty! ODAP 1 MHA,PPO 104544 MHA-GO MDoAP MDoAP 1 MHA,GO 62692 Hitchhikers in Camelot MDP 1 MHA,KoN 106177 Umbrellievably MHAwesome Concordat ODP 1 MHA,Umb 93225 May the Force Protect Our Towels ODP 1 MHA,GPF 113117 # The Imperial Order Synergy Reloaded 2.0 MnDoAP 1 TIO,GATO 112892 Mirror Mirror on the Wall ODAP 1 TIO,DB4D 116786 Spreading Imperial Zen Accords ODAP 1 TIO,SL 114637 Pillage and Plunder Pact MnDoAP 1 TIO,Argent 112499 Big Blue Balls Accords MnDoAP 1 TIO,NATO 113652 Rainbow Bears Accords MnDoAP 1 TIO,MCXA 114823 Bear in the Woods MnDoAP 1 TIO,MCXA 103938 TIO has a Small Super Power MnDoAP 1 TIO,LoSS 99860 # Non Grata Maroon Economic Attack Treaty PIAT 1 NG,TLRem 105622 Merger Madness 2.0 MnDoAP 1 NG,TLRem 104088 Disastrous Father Accords 2.0 MnDoAP 1 NG,NSO 114383 Carnivore Accords MnDoAP 1 NG,NoR 118541 There and Back Again MnDoAP 1 NG,Val 116647 # Fark Mirthful Dolphins Osculating a Puppy MnDoAP 1 Fark,RIA Farkistan and Guru Order MDoAP MDoAP 1 Fark,GO 62569 Wingman Accords PIAT 1 Fark,RIA oSNAP Other 1 Fark,Argent 67022 True Arachnoagricultural Accords ODAP 1 Fark,Ai 114168 Treaty of Strength and Honor ODP 1 Fark,Sparta Two Suns In the Sunrise MDoAP 1 Fark,NPL 105092 Cybernation's First Ever, and unlikeliest BrODP ODP 1 Fark,TPF 114660 # Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Nine Vision MnDoAP 1 GATO,HB 111643 Spanish Cats Discover the Hidden Valley of Paradise MnDoAP 1 GATO,SL 113520 Classy Cat Accords 2.0 ODAP 1 GATO,LoSS 89810 Global Acropolis Accords V 3.0 MnDoAP 1 GATO,TLRem 102849 One More Time ODP 1 GATO,III% 115680 Chairman Meow Accords MnDoAP 1 GATO,Int 104676 The Brown Accords ODP 1 GATO,NSF 114662 # Umbrella Internet Dating Accords MnDoAP 1 Umb,VE 84587 Reaver Accords MnDoAP 1 Umb,TOP 113478 Tooter Pact MnDoAP 1 Umb,DoD 116825 Pact Made on the Internet MnDoAP 1 Umb,GOONS 58706 Invisible Ink Treaty ODAP 1 Umb,MI6 118216 Parasolian Manifesto MnDoAP 1 Umb,Int 111341 A White Majik Production: Julie Andrews in a Chain Mail Bikini ODAP 1 Umb,Val 117396 # NATO Draw Something Accords MnDoAP 1 NATO,TPF 118564 Protection of Ragnarok Protectorate 1 NATO,RoK 118556 Covenant: Holy Treaty Organization and North Atlantic Christians Unite! ODP 1 NATO,CCC 92696 Piqua Criterion MnDoAP 1 NATO,LSF 73002 Recognition of The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (NATO) NAP 1 NATO,TDO # Sparta New Frat on the Block: ΛΑΩ MDoAP 1 Sparta,AO 38166 OBR/Sparta LoA NAP 1 Sparta,OBR 106911 Rome meets Sparta v2 MDoAP 1 Sparta,Legion 116487 Sparta-TTK MDoAP MnDoAP 1 Sparta,TTK 109183 Yarr Sparta ho! MnDoAP 1 Sparta,FoB 109194 Red on Black Accords ODP 1 Sparta,TTE 116170 Lacedaemon Order MnDoAP 1 Sparta,GO 113621 Blacker Than The Blackest Black Times Infinity Accords MDoAP 1 Sparta,AGWO 109067 # The Order of the Paradox MI Platypus MnDoAP 1 TOP,MI6 116989 Crossroads Accords MnDoAP 1 TOP,UPN 118551 Protection of Mushroom Kingdom (TOP) Protectorate 1 TOP,MK Second Concordia Compact MnDoAP 1 TOP,DoD 116803 Dontrel Rising Pact, Version 2 MnDoAP 1 TOP,GOONS 118631 # The Phoenix Federation Statement of Protection Protectorate 1 TPF,AE 116299 Tango & Cash Accords MnDoAP 1 TPF,SNAFU 86116 Tactical Tupperware Accords: "Come and get them!" MnDoAP 1 TPF,ML 45886 Hell Freezes Over MnDoAP 1 TPF,STA 96987 Philomena Accords MnDoAP 1 TPF,UE 107155 Recognition of The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (TPF) NAP 1 TPF,TDO Whiskey and Vodka DO Mix! MnDoAP 1 TPF,Int 111845 # The Legion Treaty of Constantine the Great ODP 1 Legion,CCC 109315 Purple Brothers Treaty MDoAP 1 Legion,Invicta 73798 "Where Eagles Dare" Accords MDoAP 1 Legion,TLRep 103337 # Valhalla Fear & Loathing MDoAP 1 Val,FEAR 117759 Secret Agent... Vikings MDoAP 1 Val,MI6 116646 De Holer Overeenkomst MnDoAP 1 Val,DoD 117874 Kingmaker Accords MnDoAP 1 Val,VE 118102 # LoSS Mary Higgs Accords 2.0 MnDoAP 1 LoSS,DT 112258 Flags Don't Match Accords MnDoAP 1 LoSS,MCXA 108889 Thundercats Enter the Nuclear Age Accord ODAP 1 LoSS,NPL 118544 # Viridian Entente Zen Accords MnDoAP 1 VE,GOONS 110920 Wombat Entente Accords MnDoAP 1 VE,MW 113465 Protection Agreement: Viridian Entente - Green Old Party Protectorate 1 VE,GOP 114057 Waffle House Compact ODP 1 VE,UCoN 116748 VD Accords MnDoAP 1 VE,DoD 117539 # Pax Corvus Pax Corvus/ The Order of the Black Rose Letter of Amity NAP 1 PAX,OBR 95263 # Nordreich German Solidarity Accords ODAP 1 NoR,TAE 113484 # The Grand Lodge of Freemasons GLOF-TTK PIAT PIAT 1 GLoF,TTK 19551 Sudoku and Golf: An MDoAP MnDoAP 1 GLoF,Sengoku 116505 Dark Masons MnDP 1 GLoF,DT 114689 # The Dark Templar A Song of Shadow and Light MnDoAP 1 DT,HB 116564 A Legacy of Our Own MnDoAP 1 DT,UCoN 113833 Dark Solis Compact ODAP 1 DT,Solis 116945 Honda Accord MnDoAP 1 DT,NSF 117556 # Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism War. War never changes MDoAP 1 GOONS,TLRem 113321 Little Pony House Accords ODAP 1 GOONS,LPH 117077 # New Sith Order Hereno's Fictional Penis MnDoAP 1 NSO,SL 113520 An LPH and NSO Production ODP 1 NSO,LPH 116953 Recognition of The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (NSO) NAP 1 NSO,TDO Kashmir-NSO Co-Prosperity Agreement ODAP 1 NSO,Kashmir 116732 # The Last Remnants Protection of Mushroom Kingdom (TLR) Protectorate 1 TLRem,MK The Last Communist MnDoAP 1 TLRem,Int 109731 # Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Protection of Monarch Order (MCXA) Protectorate 1 MCXA,MO 118253 Purple Cheese Accords ODAP 1 MCXA,UPN 117420 LSF sees Multicolored Rainbows ODAP 1 MCXA,LSF 110446 Blood-Ice Accords MDoAP 1 MCXA,NADC 42024 Love for Blue and Bombs MnDoAP 1 MCXA,GDA 58922 Holy Knights of the Cross-X Pact v2 MDoAP 1 MCXA,TTK 112781 Multicolored GOD Treaty ODAP 1 MCXA,GOD 109709 Protection of Knights of the Round Table (MCXA) Protectorate 1 MCXA,KoRT 118253 Protection of AGW Overlords (MCXA) Protectorate 1 MCXA,AGWO 118253 Great Rainbow Caper Accords ODAP 1 MCXA,DB4D 115415 Recognition of The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (MCXA) NAP 1 MCXA,TDO God's Holy Army of Bears v2 MnDP 1 MCXA,CCC 110800 # United Purple Nations The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (UPN) NAP 1 UPN,TDO Euboean Accords MnDoAP 1 UPN,USN 28624 Men o' Purple MDoAP 1 UPN,Menotah 84695 Purple Holy Water Accords MnDP 1 UPN,CCC 118348 Globo Gym Purple Tigers MnDoAP 1 UPN,STA 117693 Tertiary Bond ODAP 1 UPN,NADC 117727 # House Baratheon OBR / House Baratheon Letter of Amity NAP 1 HB,OBR 107719 Pirates Discover the Seven Kingdoms PIAT 1 HB,PPO 109598 Ritual of Light ODP 1 HB,Solis 118064 Never Say Never Again Accords MDoAP 1 HB,MI6 116331 # Nusantara Elite Warriors New Fearless Pact MDoAP 1 NEW,FEAR 116175 Komodo Eagle Accords MDoAP 1 NEW,DB4D 105962 # North Atlantic Defense Coalition Guns and Puffins MnDoAP 1 NADC,DB4D 114806 Protection of Monarch Order (NADC) Protectorate 1 NADC,MO 118253 North Wind Compact MDP 1 NADC,CCC 105306 Sunny Days Over the Atlantic ODAP 1 NADC,SUN 117273 Blue and Yellow Rubbers ODAP 1 NADC,TENE 116916 NADC-Echelon Mutual Defense and optional Aggression Pact MDoAP 1 NADC,Echelon 70868 Protection of Knights of the Round Table (NADC) Protectorate 1 NADC,KoRT 118253 Protection of AGW Overlords (NADC) Protectorate 1 NADC,AGWO 118253 GUARD MDoAP MnDoAP 1 NADC,TTK 114253 # Siberian Tiger Alliance They Call us moralists - OBR/STA Letter of Amity NAP 1 STA,OBR 106369 # Anarchy Inc Argent invests in AI stock MnDoAP 1 Ai,Argent 113968 Anarchy Inc invests in coffee futures ODAP 1 Ai,TJL 114160 Old School Treaty for a New Evolution MnDoAP 1 Ai,TENE 116551 Protection of BAPS Protectorate 1 Ai,BAPS 112082 Guns of Anarchy Accords MnDoAP 1 Ai,ML 112621 Ronseal Accords MnDoAP 1 Ai,SNAFU 110678 Protection of Rebels of the North Protectorate 1 Ai,RotN 108791 Protection of Confederatio Aesir Protectorate 1 Ai,CA # Terran Empire Bacon, Lettuce, MnDP 1 TTE,TSC 112619 Recognition of The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (TE) NAP 1 TTE,TDO Protection of Ultra Alliance Protectorate 1 TTE,UA OBR/Terran Empire Letter of Amity NAP 1 TTE,OBR 106015 Protection of FCC Protectorate 1 TTE,FCC Arizona ODP 2 TTE,GPF 109416 Global Empire Accords ODP 1 TTE,GPF 116501 Communists on Terra MnDoAP 1 TTE,UCR 117873 Never Cross a Terran Accords ODP 1 TTE,CCC 106295 Protection of Radix Omnium Malorum Avaritia Protectorate 1 TTE,ROMA # Knights of Ni PPA-KofN MDP MnDP 1 KoN,PPO 73799 How Sheep's Bladders May be Employed to Prevent Global Earthquakes ODP 1 KoN,GPF 108591 # Christian Coalition of Countries Davey Jones meets his Maker PIAT 1 CCC,PPO 106141 Protection of Monarch Order (CCC) Protectorate 1 CCC,MO 118253 St.Telemachus Treaty ODP 1 CCC,UCoN 116578 Protection of AGW Overlords (CCC) Protectorate 1 CCC,AGWO 118253 Recognition of The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (CCC) NAP 1 CCC,TDO We Are Christ's Army Pact ODP 1 CCC,WAPA 68068 Oxymoron Accords ODP 1 CCC,GOD 109546 KoRT-CCC PIAT PIAT 1 CCC,KoRT 114917 Protection of Knights of the Round Table (CCC) Protectorate 1 CCC,KoRT 118253 # Random Insanity Alliance Masquerade of Madness ~ Rhapsody of Eastern Wonderland MnDoAP 1 RIA,SL 117221 CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time MDoAP 1 RIA,CRAP 44527 lol, Maroonity NAP 1 RIA,CRAP 13429 TTK-RIA Non-Aggression Pact NAP 1 RIA,TTK RIA-USN Non-Aggression Pact NAP 1 RIA,USN Treatyception Other 1 RIA,CRAP 114821 CRAP-RIA PIAT PIAT 1 RIA,CRAP Delusional Protectorate Protectorate 1 RIA,DoG 115548 League of Legends ODP 1 RIA,USN 107038 Nuclear Insanity Accords II: Mutually Assured Destruction MnDoAP 1 RIA,NPL 105092 Treaty of Amity and Cooperation between the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance NAP 1 RIA,CRAP 114821 Protection of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (RIA) Protectorate 1 RIA,CSN 118496 # Invicta Red Dawn NAP 1 Invicta,UCR 110917 Blazin' Saddles Pact ODP 1 Invicta,SUN AO-Invicta NAP NAP 1 Invicta,AO 7058 Right From The Horse's Mouth Treaty MnDoAP 1 Invicta,TLRep 110742 Protection of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (Invicta) Protectorate 1 Invicta,CSN 118496 Two Pariahs in a Pod MnDoAP 1 Invicta,USN 75903 Sol Invictus Accords PIAT 1 Invicta,SUN 116406 It Was Consensual, I Swear! ODAP 1 Invicta,DB4D 113094 # MI6 The Spy Who Nuked Me ODAP 1 MI6,NPL 118618 # The Templar Knights Templars Sitting a Round the Table PIAT 1 TTK,KoRT 111367 Protection of Zulu Protectorate 1 TTK,Zulu With Honor Comes Templars ODAP 1 TTK,DB4D 113967 Protection of Monarch Order (TTK) Protectorate 1 TTK,MO 118253 TTK/OG Treaty ODP 1 TTK,OG Recognition of The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality (TTK) NAP 1 TTK,TDO GOD-TTK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,GOD Shield Brothers Pact MDoAP 1 TTK,CRAP TTK-USN NAP NAP 1 TTK,USN Isn't mead great? MnDoAP 1 TTK,TLRep 117280 Protection of Knights of the Round Table (TTK) Protectorate 1 TTK,KoRT 118253 Protection of AGW Overlords (TTK) Protectorate 1 TTK,AGWO 118253 # Global Democratic Alliance GDA-Menotah ODP ODP 1 GDA,Menotah (It's a Long Time Coming) MnDP 1 GDA,USN 100969 # Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics Love of the Pack Accords MDoAP 1 FEAR,WP # Guru Order Glowing Beer Accords MDoAP 1 GO,NPL 105092 # Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Protection of Monarch Order (CRAP) Protectorate 1 CRAP,MO 118253 OG/CRAP Treaty ODP 1 CRAP,OG 117650 Protection of Knights of the Round Table (CRAP) Protectorate 1 CRAP,KoRT 118253 Wombat Crap Pile Accords ODP 1 CRAP,MW 112752 Protection of AGW Overlords (CRAP) Protectorate 1 CRAP,AGWO 118253 Mountain Compact MDoAP 1 CRAP,Avalanche 116906 # Mortal Wombat Austrian Wombat Invasion ODAP 1 MW,TAE 117201 Partners-In-Crime Treaty MnDoAP 1 MW,UCoN 114418 # State of Unified Nations Pact of Honor - to Death and to the Light ODP 1 SUN,DB4D 116687 Rise and Shine ODAP 1 SUN,TLRep 109807 # Disciples of Destruction Samurais of Destruction Accords ODAP 1 DoD,Sengoku 117058 # Nuclear Proliferation League Nuclear Darkness Accords II MnDoAP 1 NPL,GOD 110352 Intercontinental Parrot Powered Tactical Missiles: Mark II ODAP 1 NPL,PPO 109354 # We Are Perth Army Whisky Accords MnDP 1 WAPA,TLRep 103228 # Aurora Borealis Lumina Sanguis MnDoAP 1 AB,Sengoku 116208 Iuvenes Luminaria Protectorate 1 AB,FoCN 117040 Luce Stellarum ODAP 1 AB,Solis 118382 # The Order of the Black Rose Rosular Kingdom (OBR-RotR) Protectorate 1 OBR,RotR The Covenant (Old Guard) ODP 1 OBR,OG 117419 OBR-Menotah Letter of Amity NAP 1 OBR,Menotah 97302 Rosular Kingdom (OBR-BW) MADP 1 OBR,Blackwater # The Realm of The Rose Rosular Kingdom (BW-RotR) Protectorate 1 RotR,Blackwater # Global Order of Darkness New Kaskus Order ODAP 1 GOD,Kaskus 110631 # Old Guard UCR - Old Guard Treaty ODAP 1 OG,UCR 117535 # Argent Dragons riding ponies ODAP 1 Argent,UE 111051 Argent-GPF ODP ODP 1 Argent,GPF 108759 GLOBAL prices to SILVER has risen. THE FORCE thus decides exchange its whores with ARGENT. ODAP 1 Argent,GPF 114474 Silver Katana Compact MDoAP 1 Argent,Sengoku 114638 # Kaskus Kaskus - SRA ODP ODP 1 Kaskus,SRA 111970 Protection of The Shadow Legacy (Kaskus) Protectorate 1 Kaskus,TSL Call In The Air Support MnDoAP 1 Kaskus,SPaTR 117915 # SNAFU SNAFU - Sandstorm Protectorate MDoAP 1 SNAFU,Sandstorm # Knights of the Round table KoRT/TLR PIAT PIAT 1 KoRT,TLRep 117481 # The Javahouse League The Kashmir Lounge ODAP 1 TJL,Kashmir 118377 Today's Special Treaty ODAP 1 TJL,TSC 113739 # The Last Republic Birds of a Feather 2 MnDoAP 1 TLRep,Menotah 109150 Empire of Eagles ODP 1 TLRep,TENE 117552 # Union of Communist Republics LSF-UCR MDoAP MDoAP 1 UCR,LSF 107974 Die Linke MADP 2 UCR,LSF 115027 UCoN/UCR NAP NAP 1 UCR,UCoN UCR-NSF PIAT ODP 1 UCR,NSF 114680 # Solis NSF - Solis ODoAP ODAP 1 Solis,NSF # Shangri-La Kyoto Commune MnDoAP 1 SL,LSF 113520 # Menotah USN Puts a Hat On 'Em Accords MDoAP 1 Menotah,USN 67317 # Global Protection Force Lets Show Ours at the Same Time! MnDP 1 GPF,PPO 113841 TENE/GPF PIAT PIAT 1 GPF,TENE 112890 # Pirates of the Parrot Order Protection of The Shadow Legacy (PPO) Protectorate 1 PPO,TSL Outlaws Bootlegging With Pirates ODAP 1 PPO,Outlaws 114482 # Swash Plates and Tail Rotors Air Assault Accords ODAP 1 SPaTR,SRA # Radix Omnium Malorum Avaritia ROMA Has Two Protectors Protectorate 1 ROMA,TSC 100847 # Alternian Empire B100blood Unity ODP 1 AE,PAN 116921 # Confederatio Aesir Fifth Column Confederation - Confederatio Aesir Treaty ODP 1 CA,FCC Category:Treaties